


My Life in Song by Dean Winchester

by mythras_fire



Series: My Life in Song [2]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Supernatural
Genre: Album: A Beautiful Lie, Album: Love Lust Faith + Dreams, Album: This is War, Band: 30 Seconds to Mars, Character Study, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Supernatural seasons 1-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's life written in verse and set to music by the band 30 Seconds to Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life in Song by Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All song lyrics are © 30 Seconds to Mars.

*~*~*~*~*~*  
My Life in Song  
by Dean Winchester  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Grab your gun, time to go to Hell  
I'm no hero, guilty as charged  
Search and destroy

Sold my soul to Heaven and to Hell  
Sick as my secrets, but never gonna tell  
I'm to blame, burden of my dreams  
A curse of faith and a blessing I believe, I believe, I believe  
(Search and Destroy)

This is the story of my life  
(And these are the lies I have created)  
(The Story)

No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives that I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God?  
(Hurricane)

Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil.  
Violent inside, beautiful and evil.  
I'm a ghost. You're an angel.  
We're one and the same, just remains of an age.  
(Stranger in a Strange Land)

To the right, to the left  
We will fight to the death  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world  
It's a brave new world  
(This is War)

Try and stop me  
Try and save me  
(Battle of One)

Is this the end I feel?  
Up in the air  
Fucked up on life  
All of the laws I've broken  
Loves that I've sacrificed  
Is this the end?  
(Up in the Air)

You saved my life  
With blood and through sacrifice.  
(The Race)

Demon, where did my angel go  
Vacant, vapid, stupid, perfect  
You are the one

I forgive  
Had enough  
Time to live  
Time to love  
(Bright Lights)

I will never forget the moment, the moment.  
I will never forget this night.  
(Do or Die)

I danced with a million devils.  
Died from a life of sin.  
Made love to a million angels.  
Murdered a million men.  
(Depuis le Debut)


End file.
